Inuyasha's Realization
by Sesshylovers
Summary: POV of Inuyasha as he realizes he is ready for a change, relationship wise. One-shot. Inu/Kag, SessKag


"She's my best friend. That hasn't changed." Inuyasha held tighter to his drink, the steam gentle under his chin. He stared deeply into the green contents as if he could find an answer there instead of his friend's face.

"Yet. . . you don't want her anymore?" His friend's wide eyes stared at him, making Inuyasha slouch against his wall. Miroku's shocked eyes went over all the photos of those two together, from frames to loose ones; all collected over years.

"You think I don't feel guilty? That these three years haven't meant anything to me?" Inuyasha took a deep gulp of his tea, to calm his nerves for when _she_ arrives.

"I didn't mean—you know, ah—you saw how I was before Sango, going from one woman to another." Miroku leaned against the desk behind him, unable to look at Inuyasha. "I just thought that you two were… going to be forever. Those couple goals—ya know?"

"But we aren't! I don't even want to be around her anymore," Inuyasha's ears flattened. "I just want to go my own way and not be tied down. I," he hesitated, "I don't think I love her anymore."

"Are you sure about this man? Maybe you are just getting some type of cabin fever, from being committed these years since college. Your wild phase is here now." He leaned forward, his expression intent; unable to accept that his best friend would leave a woman like Kagome.

"I know how I feel man," Inuyasha glared, lowering his tea down aggressively. "I am already in place to flirt with someone else. I know the difference between this feeling and the one for her."

"Y-you're cheating?" Miroku stood up abruptly, disgust etching throughout his dark features. "How could you do that to her? She is-"

Inuyasha was now standing up, his fangs baring as the tea dropped and spilled, forgotten. Before Miroku could get another word out Inuyasha was lunging, his fist intent to change the structure of his friend's jaw.

Instead another pale fist broke his lunge, his older brother's figure a sudden appearance. He almost didn't feel the impact with how his own gut dropped even more. "You don't attack guests, dog." Inuyasha stared up at Sesshomaru, first with surprise then furious realization, his jaw trying to work out words.

"You're not supposed to be here!" Inuyasha clenched his fists, how could things go even worse?

"I'm not here for you. Toga told me to come." Sesshomaru stated, his tone unchanging, his eyes cold as they met Inuyasha's, as if he didn't even matter. Did he ever?

"The old man? *Peh*, I have my honor to mend instead of caring what he thinks!" Inuyasha's vocal cords strained, looking over his brother's shoulders to instead glare at his friend's bloodless face.

"—Did you, or didn't you? Be straight." Miroku asked while still keeping his distance, the disgust still plain.

"No! I haven't you moron!" Inuyasha stormed again, his brother stood like a solid boulder in his path.

"Go." Sesshomaru growled before he punched Inuyasha hard enough for stars and galaxies to congregate behind his eyeballs. Miroku didn't even protest.

_)0(

"Can't believe you did that," Inuyasha muttered, his jaw moving against the bag of frozen peas.

"Hn." Was all the answer that Inuyasha's pride got, still raw from the hit. His nerves were high and wired so that was the only real pain. The hit was a minor inconvenience. The knock was like a bullet into his spine, his ass was off the chair before he could prepare himself. He held the door knob, his heart pounding sickly as the door opened.

Her open face was there, looking up with happiness. Before the sight would have made him breathless, but now. . . nothing. Just the feelings of a close friendship. She stepped through, as she had before a million times. Her blue eyes flicked over his brother, an emotion that he couldn't understand flinted and was gone.

"You said you had something important to discuss; did you finally get the job? The interview worked?" She asked without even turning to see if Inuyasha was following her into the kitchen, her bento box full.

". . . No. Maybe we should have some privacy?" He glared at his brother, whom _was_ following her.

"Hn." Sesshomaru muttered, his fingers opening up the box as soon as he could, his back turned away from Inuyasha and instead tilted towards Kagome. She was glowing, her smile wide and excited, pleased from an expression that Inuyasha couldn't see.

Inuyasha's face scrunched up, his nose flaring. Fine then, he pushed forward and came around the kitchenette. His nails scrapped against the marble, tap-tap-taptaptaptpap. "It really is a personal conversation, Kagome."

"It's okay, you can say it now before Sesshomaru tells me what he thinks about my new recipe." She turned her homely eyes on him, honesty and happiness glowing; yet the very sight turned his guts to ice.

"Kagome, I said—" Inuyasha's blood was rushing almost painfully against his temple, he was going to have heart problems if it continued.

"Just spit it out then." Kagome tapped his fingers to make them relax, though they didn't make eye contact.

Inuyasha found himself rolling his tongue around before all his words poured out. "I think that we have grown– apart—and I just don't feel the same anymore."

"Okay." Kagome answered nonchalantly, her attention turning away from him, a soft smile still on her lips.

"Okay. OKAY?!" That is all you have to say?" Inuyasha slammed his hands down, streaks of pain radiating up from his knuckles all the way to his elbows. "Didn't you hear me? I don't want to be with you anymore!"

She blinked slowly, that smile still there. "I heard you, I have just been waiting for you to realize it." She leaned on the counter, getting comfortable.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha felt himself inflate, his insides hollow.

"It means that I have been feeling the same way." Kagome raised an eyebrow as he sunk down into the stool.

"You have? Why didn't you tell me?" His fingers scraped against his scalp, tugging out white hair.

"Because I was waiting for you to realize it," She spoke like he was stupid, her laughter light. "Now I can do what I have been wanting to." She turned away from Inuyasha, making herself taller in the chair, her small fingers suddenly taking Sesshomaru's surprised face in her hands, her lips following suit with his brother's.


End file.
